cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Angel (1999 series)
Angel (TV series; 1999 - 2004) Spin-off of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Plot Summary The vampire Angel, cursed with a soul, moves to Los Angeles and aids people with supernatural-related problems while questing for his own redemption. Male Deaths: *Sam Anderson (Episode 2.10 Reunion) *Derek Anthony (Episode 1.21 Blind Date) *Ryan Alvarez *Adam Baldwin (Episode 5.22 Not Fade Away) *David Boreanaz (Episode 5.19 Time Bomb) *Thomas Burr (Episode 1.21 Blind Date) *J. Kenneth Campbell (Episode 1.15 The Prodigal) *Dennis Christopher (Episode 5.22 Not Fade Away) *Anthony Cistaro (Episode 1.9 Hero) *Mark Colson (Episode 5.22 Not Fade Away) *Jack Conley (Episode 5.18 Origin) *Leland Crooke (Episode 5.22 Not Fade Away) *Alexis Denisof (Episode 5.19 Time Bomb; Episode 5.22 Not Fade Away) *David Denman (Episode 4.17 Inside Out) *Roy Dotrice (Episode 5.7 Lineage) *Chris Durand (Episode 1.8 I Will Remember You) *Thor Edgell (Episode 1.18 Five by Five) *Bob Fimiani (Episode 1.15 The Prodigal) *Mark Ginther (Episode 1.15 The Prodigal, Episode 1.16 The Ring) *Sean Gunn (Episode 1.9 Hero, Episode 1.13 She) *Andy Hallett (Episode 5.19 Time Bomb) *Josh Holloway (Episode 1.1 City of...) *Sven Holmberg (Episode 1.20 War Zone) *Rance Howard (Episode 3.4 Carpe Noctem) *Derek Hughes (Episode 1.2 Lonely Heart) *Matthew James *Christian Kane (Episode 5.22 Not Fade Away) *Daniel Dae Kim (Episode 4.08 Habeas Corpses) *Henry Kingi (Episode 1.10 Parting Gifts) *Vladimir Kulich (Episode 4.13 Salvage) *Henri Lubatti (Episode 1.15 The Prodigal) *Colin Patrick Lynch (Episode 1.6 Sense & Sensitivity) *John Mahon (Episode 1.15 The Prodigal) *P.J. Marino (Episode 1.13 She) *James Marsters (Episode 5.19 Time Bomb) *Mike Massa (Episode 1.16 The Ring) *Johnny Messner (Episode 1.2 Lonely Heart) *Mick Murray (Episode 1.20 War Zone) *Alec Newman *Obi Ndefo (Episode 1.2 Lonely Heart) *Denney Pierce (Episode 1.5 Room w/a Vu) *David Polcyn (Episode 1.7 The Bachelor Party) *B.J. Porter (Episode 1.5 Room w/a Vu) *Glenn Quinn (Episode 1.9 Hero) *Markus Redmond (Episode 1.5 Room w/a Vu) *Jeremy Renner (Episode 1.11 Somnambulist) *J. August Richards (Episode 4.2 Ground State) *Marc Rose (Episode 1.16 The Ring) *John Rubinstein *Vyto Ruginis (Episode 1.1 City of...) *Brent Sexton (Episode 1.4 I Fall Into Pieces) *Randall Slavin *Maury Sterling (Episode 1.10 Parting Gifts) *Keith Szarabajka (Episode 3.21 Benediction) *Ash Taylor (Episode 1.9 Hero) *Andy Umberger (Episode 1.4 I Fall Into Pieces) *Kevin West (Episode 1.3 In The Dark) *Scott William Winters (Episode 1.16 The Ring) *Jonathan M. Woodward (Episode 5.16 Shells) *Sean P. Young (Episode 1.20 War Zone) Female Deaths: *Amy Acker (Episode 3.12 Provider; Episode 5.15 A Hole in the World) *Jennifer Badger (Episode 1.11 Somnambulist, Episode 1.21 Blind Date) *Dorie Barton *Julie Benz (Episode 2.7 Darla; Episode 2.9 The trial) *Lilli Birdsell (Episode 1.2 Lonely Heart) *Glenda Morgan Brown (Episode 1.15 The Prodigal) *Carey Cannon *Charisma Carpenter (Episode 4.1 Deep Down; Episode 5.12 You're Welcome) *Beth Grant (Episode 1.5 Room w/a Vu) *Michele Kelly (Episode 1.20 War Zone) *Stephi Lineburg *Tracy Middendorf (Episode 1.1 City of...) *Stephanie Romanov (Episode 4.12 Calvary) *Eliza Szonert (Episode 1.15 The Prodigal) *Gina Torres (Episode 4.21 Peace Out) *Stacey Travis *Jennifer Tung (Episode 1.2 Lonely Hearts) Category:TV Series Category:1999 TV series debuts Category:2004 TV series endings Category:WB TV series Category:Action Category:TV series by 20th Century Fox Category:Emmy Award Nominees